villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Matori
Matori is a recurring antagonist in the Pokemon anime series. She is a member of Team Rocket who serves as Giovanni's secretary and assistant, as well as the leader of the Matori Matrix unit. She is voiced by Kiyomi Asai in the Japanese dub and by Emily Jenness in the English dub. Appearance Between the end of Diamond and Pearl and Best Wishes series, she wears a corporate attire and her pants that are colored crimson between the sides of long sleeves of t-shirt. Personality Matori is a cold, harsh woman. She is loyal and faithful to Giovanni during the evil schemes of Team Rocket. Shown in countless times, she delivers messages to Jessie, James, and Meowth, or she demands reporting from them. While talking and communicating with Team Rocket Trio, she is noticeably more cold and harsh. In Sun and Moon series, she is more of her relationship when the Team Rocket Trio is fleshed out. She became an evil rival figure to Jessie, who had dislike for her, when she considers Matori's demeanor to be too authoritian and almighty due to her boss' superiority. She angrily mocks her: "four eyes" and "loser locks". The Team Rocket Trio are loyal to her. They appear neutral against her. During her side, she is sad that the Trio became failures numerous times. She shows respect to for them when they report accomplished achievements of obtaining Alolan Meowth or the Z-Power Ring. When the trio responds, Matori decided to ignore it. During the rest of her mission, she became the elite of Team Rocket's special unit, Matori Matrix. While leading her unit, she wears a Team Rocket uniform that it was outfitted in a military fashion. She can accomplish missions at any cost. During her reckless side, Matori decided to give up her mission on pursuing the Ultra Guardians in the Ultra Wormhole after the Matori Matrix ship was recently damaged. Matori knows when to cut her losses, as seen in "Spying for the Big Guy", when she gave up trying to bring Bewear back to the Team Rocket HQ and instead captured Stufful. Bewear's rescue of Meowth subsequently resulted in Matori developing a fear of Bewear, as seen when she attempted to contact the trio, only for Bewear to answer her. Gallery Matori_Matrix_Uniform.jpg|Matori in her Matori Matrix outfit. Matori_secretary_appreciation_day.png Matori_3.jpg 1200px-Matori.png Matori_and_Gozu.jpg|Matori and Gozu in contact with Giovanni. Matori_Disinterested.png Matori_Bored.jpg Matori_Matrix.jpg Alolan_Meowth_is_the_Best.jpg Matoridorable.jpg Matori_Command.png Infamous_Matrix.png Pokémon 225Delibird.png|Delibird 052Meowth-Alola.png|Alolan Meowth Trivia *Matori was the last character to be introduced in the Diamond and Pearl series, debuting in the final episode. *Although her name was first mentioned by Meowth in the original Japanese episode of Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!, due to numerous dub edits, Matori's name was never actually mentioned in the English dub until "Full Moon and Many Arms!". As such, she has taken the longest for any character in the English dub to be named. Navigation Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Minion Category:Animal Cruelty Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Scapegoat Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Female Category:Enforcer Category:Honorable Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Poachers Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Successful Category:Cowards